


Building a family

by iwantachocolatecookie



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantachocolatecookie/pseuds/iwantachocolatecookie
Summary: Nicole is 12 and her life turns upside down when she meets a nice police officer who helps her through losing her parents and finding who she is and where she belongs; and in the process leads her to the one and only Waverly Earp, an overexcited kid who likes hugs too much.





	1. Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, I haven't written anything like this in a while so hope I'm not too rusty...
> 
> I'm sorry for the inaccuracies this might have but to be honest I don't know that much about foster care and especially not the American system, so yeah. If it's too wrong just imagine it's an alternate universe where it works like this :P

            Nicole woke up with a startle as she usually does. She looked over at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall.

 

            Her brow furrowed, it was late, like really late. The small arm of the clock was pointing somewhere between 3 and 4. It was then that she realized what woke her up. Her parents had just gotten home, the front door slamming against the wall and fighting in too loud whispers.

 

            Nicole quickly laid back down on the couch, pretending to be asleep. They were probably drunk so they wouldn’t have noticed her anyway. Her lower back hurt. She used to have a real bed, but she had agreed with her parents, after a bit of convincing, that they had a pretty comfortable couch and she didn’t really need one. So now her room was some kind of storage room she couldn’t go in, that always smelled weird and was uncomfortably warm a creepy red light emanating from the bottom of the door.

 

            At least she got to keep her stuff, she snuggled back into her stuffed shark, before falling back asleep.

 

* * *

  

            Next day went as usual, she was an above average student, a good kid overall, quiet, friendly and smart. She got into some trouble but usually to help someone or defend herself.

 

            Kids picked on her a little, she had red hair, was tall and skinny, and her full name was a little weird. It was okay though, her favorite teacher knew that Nicole didn’t have it easy at home, so she helped her get out of trouble most of the time, so her parents wouldn’t have to be notified.

 

            Nicole quietly ate the sandwich she had prepared for herself that morning when a man with blond hair and an impressive mustache knocked on the classroom door. She didn’t notice him at first too focused on the mayo taste of her sandwich, reminding herself to put a little less next time. But when she looked up the man was kneeling before her and only then did she noticed the police uniform, her eyes widening a little with awe, before quickly changing into confusion and apprehension.

 

            “Sorry for interrupting your meal, Nicole, but I’m afraid I have some bad news.” Officer Nedley as he had introduced himself informed, holding his hat to his chest “Can we talk in private?” they moved to the hallway “I talked to your teacher, I’ve heard you probably know your parents aren’t very nice people” she knew “and they got in a little more trouble than usual and had to be arrested, do you know what that means?” She did.

 

            “Where will I go?” Nicole asked, she wasn’t exactly surprised, to be honest she was kind of expecting it. She had thought about where she would go if this happened.

 

            “Well, we tried to find someone from your family that could take care of you but we couldn’t find anyone that was…available” willing to, she understood “We were planning to put you in a house with other kids, if you’re okay with that, until we find something more permanent” she nodded silently “I’m going to check on you, make sure everything is going well, if you don’t mind” Nicole’s brow furrowed at that, but she nodded her head.

 

            His radio crackled, someone spilling a bunch of codes from the other side.

 

            “I have to go, I offered to come here before they picked you up to go to explain the situation… I know how hard it is, kid. I’ll try to be the one to pick you up later and we can go pick up your stuff” Nicole felt a little nauseous at that, reality finally setting in. It probably showed on her face because the officer quickly stumbled “I’m so sorry, I promise I’ll keep an eye on you.”

 

            Officer Nedley sighed sympathetically, and excused himself, he had never been very good with words. Nicole went back to the classroom. She quietly put her sandwich in the trash, not feeling hungry all of a sudden.

 

* * *

 

 

            Officer Nedley came back as he said he was going to try to and brought with him a little chocolate bar for her to munch on during the car ride.

           

            “Have you ever been in a police car?” He asked knowingly as he watched her eyes go back and forth taking in everything. She shook her head “Maybe I could teach you what everything does, one day when we’re not in a rush, would you like that?” She nodded, a nervous smile finally appearing, making the officer smile with pride at the tall girl, who now looked smaller, the stress of the situation making it look as if gravity worked a little harder on her.

           

            They reached her house and he opened the door for her watching as the girl went to the living room to grab her stuff. Confusion crossed his features before realizing why the child didn’t have her own room, he clenched his jaw but hid it for the sake of Nicole who had just lost her home.

 

            “You ready, kiddo?” Nicole looked around quietly, sighing discreetly.

 

 

            “Yeah, I am.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “Nicole, officer Nedley is here to see you!” Ms. Gallagher shouted from the entrance.

 

            It had been a week since Nicole was left at her house. It was kind of nice there, they sat down to eat together every night, and they had helped doing her homework on Wednesday. There were ten kids living there, including herself, there was also Ms. Gallagher, who Nicole thought was the owner, at least she didn’t have to do any cleaning and spent a lot of her day working in her office doing some kind of paperwork when she was not taking care of them, there was also Ms. Murphy she cleaned and cooked and bossed them around when it was night time and Jim and Tom didn’t want to sleep or brush their teeth.

 

            Nicole smiled at the kind officer who had helped her the past week he had called every night to make sure she was okay, they hadn’t spoken that much, like herself he was a man of few words, but they talked enough for her to feel comfortable with him.

 

            “Are you ready to go?” He asked looking expectantly at her, who nodded.

 

            She got in the cruiser once again studying every little button.

 

            “Look, I need you to go the station just to solve a few things and after we can go get ice cream or something before you go back to Ms. Gallagher’s how would you feel about that?” She smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

            They left the station, officer Nedley by her side. She had been nervous, scared she was in trouble because of her parents, but they had only wanted to ask her a few questions, to make sure everything her parents had admitted checked out and the investigation could be closed, officer Nedley never left her sight, leaning against the wall behind the man asking her all the questions. Smiling softly at her every time their eyes met.

 

            “Are you okay?” he asked, carefully analyzing her face.

 

            “Yeah, I am better now. Will I have to go to court?” She asked making his eyes widen a little with surprise.

 

            “I think so, sorry, kid. The judge needs to know everything checks out” Nedley gave her an apologetic look but she understood.

 

            “Can we just eat ice cream for now?” He smiled.

 

            “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “I want rainbow sprinkles on top, please” She asked the short haired woman behind the counter, who quickly did so, before handing her the ice cream with a smile and a wink, which made her blush and run to the cashier. She reached for her pocket taking out some money to pay, but Nedley quickly lowered her hand, telling her he had invited her.

 

            She agreed and moved to sit on one of the empty tables to eat her chocolate drizzled vanilla ice cream with sprinkles.

 

            “You know, I have a kid almost your age. Her name is Chrissy, you remind me of her” Nicole smiled, suddenly understanding why he taken a liking to her. “She’s quiet and smart, well life smart, school is a little confusing for her” He chuckled lightly “She likes it though, she has a lot of friends there.”

 

            “I could help her with school if you wanted” Nicole offered, looking extremely serious for a 12-year-old. The officer smiled fondly at the girl but shook his head.

 

            “I’m afraid that wouldn’t be possible but thank you” At the girl’s look of confusion, he explained “She’s back in Purgatory, where I lived before being called up here, I’ll be here for a few more months before I can move back” She sighed sadly already imagining the officer going back home and leaving her.

 

            “Is it nice there?” She wondered, at least he would be happier.

 

            “Well, it’s Purgatory” he smirked a little thinking about the weird stuff that happened back home “but yeah, I guess it is, it’s home, you know?” She didn’t, not really.

 

            Nicole still nodded, her mind wondering back to what she had been thinking the past week.

 

            “Do you like being a cop?” She voiced her thoughts quietly, not sure if the change of topic was welcome.

 

            “I love it. I get to help and meet really cool people” he winked at her making her smile. “Why do you ask, kiddo? You think you might want to join the team?” the man never stopped smiling, making her feel at ease to voice her feelings.

 

            “The cars look cool and the uniform too” She said simply, making the man chuckle.

 

            “That they do!” He tipped his hat as if to prove the point. He really enjoyed Nicole’s company, the kid was smart, and after all she had been through Nedley felt protective of her.

 

            He was scared she wouldn’t adapt to Ms. Gallagher or the other kids, but she seemed to be doing fine.

 

            “So, how did you like your week at Ms. Gallagher’s?” He asked, wanting to make sure Nicole was really okay.

 

            “I like her and Ms. Murphy, they’re nice to me. And the other kids are fine, some are a little bit of trouble-makers, but they’re okay I guess” Nicole shrugged, something was off.

 

            “Only okay?” The only answer he got was a shrug. “Are they doing anything to bother you?”

 

            “No, not at all” She desperately shook her head, she didn’t want him to think that of the people who had only been welcoming to her, she just didn’t feel like she fit in, they already knew each other, and she had only just joined them.

 

            “Okay, if anyone ever does though. You can just call me, Ms. Gallagher has my number all you have to do is ask her, okay kiddo?” She nodded as she finished her ice cream. “Well, I guess we should head back”

 

* * *

 

 

            They walked quietly back to the cruiser, Nicole thinking about how much her life had changed in only a week. She was scared, to be completely honest, but at least she was sure that Officer Nedley would do anything to make sure she was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Sorry, there's no Waverly yet :P
> 
> Kudos and comments make me very happy, so feel free to leave some ;)


	2. The Nedleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

 

            It had been a few weeks since she moved to Ms. Gallagher’s the feeling of not belonging still heavy in her stomach. As much as she tried, she didn’t feel very understood, the kids were nice but the boys were rowdy and loud, and every time she tried to join their games they’d treat her differently, as if she was weak. And the girls didn’t do anything fun, all they did was gossip in their beds while doing each other hairs and nails. Nicole enjoyed it for a bit, not like she hated it but after a while she felt that it was pointless and ended up reading a book in the corner as the girls laughed about how awkward the boys would get sometimes.

 

            She missed the quiet of her house, strange as others might think. Her parents weren’t the best she knew that, but she usually had the house to herself. She would cook in silence, play in silence, do her homework in silence. Now everything was loud, when they managed to convince Ms. Murphy that they could help with cooking at least a plate ended up on the floor with a crash, playing was loud and full of thrown toys and violent arguments when some kid didn’t agree with something and homework was a group effort, that was nice, until the point Sam got frustrated with his math problems and started crying making it impossible for her to concentrate on her own.

 

            It was hard, and she was gathering the courage to call officer Nedley to ask if there was anything he could do. Of course, there wasn’t but she had to try, she was getting frustrated. So, she did.

 

            “Hey, kiddo” he picked up almost immediately.

 

            “Hi” she greeted in a quiet voice, contrasting with the screams that could be heard in the background as the boys played in the hallway.

 

            “Everything alright?” the officer asked, sensing the exhaustion in her voice.

 

            “It’s too loud here” she admitted after a few seconds of silence.

 

            “Do you want to go for ice cream tomorrow?” He asked already knowing the answer, he heard her head move against the phone probably forgetting he couldn’t see her. “Alright, I’ll pick you up at 4pm, that sounds good?”

 

            “Thank you, Mr. Nedley” she said quietly, making the man smile kindly.

 

            “You’re welcome, kiddo. See you tomorrow!” She said her goodbyes before setting down the phone to end the call just as Sam let a blood curling scream followed by a crash and more crying. She let her head fall on her pillow in frustration, wondering if her life was going to be like this until she was 18 and could leave.

 

* * *

 

            Nedley had been talking to his wife, they had been trying to be foster parents for a while but living in Purgatory there weren’t that many kids in need of a home, most people were family anyway so if for some reason a kid was left without parents they’d just move to their aunts or grandparents. Like that poor Waverly, 3 years ago the small girl had been left alone, her dad and older sister passing away in some kind of car crash, her mom had left before she was able to remember. Thankfully, she hadn’t been in the car but her sisters had, one hadn’t survived, the other had but the guilt had consumed her, and she became a “trouble child” and ended up having to go to a psychiatric facility, Nedley had tried to guide her a little, but it was hard, the girl needed professional help, Nedley had been scared for her. The younger Earp was left at her Uncle’s, with her last name making it difficult for people to take her seriously. He tried talking Chrissy into helping Waverly, but he knew his kid, and he knew as much as she wanted to help Waverly she didn’t want to be alienated too. He understood, even if he didn’t agree.

 

            Helen Nedley was a kind woman and after hearing so much about the young redhead she had been considering foster parenting again as Randy had brought up. Her childhood hadn’t been exactly easy either and she wanted to help out as much as possible, she took every opportunity to do such. She had taken a few afternoons off her job as a nurse at an elderly home, just to talk to Waverly, to see how the girl was doing, when everything had gone south. She would go to the McCready’s with a homemade pie and a smile and drew and talked with the girl, hoping that it would maybe make her feel a little better, she still went on a few weekends, the girl had fallen in love with her cakes and pies and she was happy to always provide them for her.

 

            She and Chrissy were planning a trip to Calgary to visit the man on one of the weekends he managed to get off. She hoped she could meet the girl her husband so fondly talked about on their late night phone calls, the man wasn’t a fan of words but when he talked about the redhead girl she could feel the pride in his voice, like he did when talking about their daughter.

 

* * *

 

             Nicole was ready, Nedley had asked her over the phone if she wanted to meet his family. She had shrugged and nodded before remembering he couldn’t see her and voicing her agreement.

 

            She was a little nervous, the man had become kind of a father figure for her, listening to her problems, supporting her, pumping her up before an important test and helping her study some afternoons he managed to be free, and even though he didn’t understand some of the stuff he was supposed to be explaining, Nicole found that explaining it to him made her understand better.

 

            She squeezed her cap’s brim to her chest, wincing at how round it looked when she finally put in her head and tried desperately to flatten it a little bit as she sat on the steps in front of Ms. Gallagher’s.

 

             Finally, she saw the cruiser pull up and she quickly hopped in the backseat clicking her seatbelt in.  


 

* * *

 

            Nicole didn’t say a word during the car ride, once again she was scared she wouldn’t fit in. Looking discreetly to her side she saw a girl about her age with brown long hair looking the exact opposite of herself, she had a pretty purple flowery dress on and her back was straight against the car seat, showing her confidence. Nicole was a little crouched her long hair tied back, her ponytail holding her cap in place, her shirt was navy and plain and her old jeans just a bit too short for her, Nedley always joked, saying she looked like she was about to go looking for clams, whatever that meant, and that he needed to buy her some new clothes, which he did but they were currently in the washing machine, so she had to wear her old ones.

 

            Helen Nedley looked friendly like her husband, she looked back at the two girls, smiling warmly at Nicole as she greeted her, she was the one that talked the whole way, seeming used to the silence from her family and managing to find a new topic just when you thought she had finished the one before. Nicole found it surprisingly nice, she wasn’t being loud like everyone at Ms. Gallagher’s she was just kind of giving them some background noise, taking the awkwardness out of the otherwise silent trip.

 

            As they arrived at some family restaurant, Nicole hopped out quickly walking up to Nedley’s side, who she was more comfortable with. The man rested his hand on her shoulder, trying to put her a little at ease as he gave it a firm squeeze. She smiled nervously up at him and he smiled back.

 

            They talked a little, Helen asking Nicole a few questions about herself, simple things like how was school going and what was her favorite food. They ordered, Nicole going for a simple spaghetti Bolognese.

 

            “So Nedley tells me you live in a house with…how many other kids, honey?” She gently touched her husband’s arms looking at him questioningly.

 

            “Nine” she answered

 

            “That seems like a lot” Chrissy winced, trying to imagine what that would be like. She had been quiet for most of the time they were together, but she was starting to make a few comments and inserting herself in the conversation.

 

            “It really is, I really love to read but it gets kind of hard to concentrate when everything you hear is screaming and banging on the walls.” She shrugged, looking a little defeated.

 

            “Uh, you like to read? Randy never told me that! You’re one of mine! What kind of books do you like?” Helen was excited at the new topic of conversation, Nicole had never really talked to officer Nedley about it because he didn’t seem as interested in books as he seemed in sports “Maybe I can find some of my books from when I was around your age! Oh, I need to clean up the basement a little but I’m sure I’ll find some interesting ones”

 

            Nicole smiled at the woman’s enthusiasm.

 

            “I like adventure books! I like to travel far, far away with them, or just books with characters that are like me” Nicole was excited to talk about her books, she didn’t remember anyone else being interested in them besides Mrs. Johnson.

 

            “Oh, I think I have the perfect book for you! Have you ever read Clementine?” Nicole shook her head “The main character is a little redhead troublemaker I think you’ll enjoy it. It’s for kids a little younger than you but I read it and I had fun with it, so I bet you will too” Helen smiled as the girl agreed to read it.

 

            The four talked like Nicole had known them her entire life, they talked about baseball and basketball, books and school and even gossiped a bit about Purgatory and Nicole reacted as if she knew who everyone was.

 

            By the end of the meal, Helen and Randy had made up their mind, if Nicole agreed to it she could come live with them.

 

            When they got to Randy’s apartment they started working on the paperwork, asking Chrissy what she thought about it. Wanting her to welcome and like Nicole as much as they did.

 

            Chrissy had been a bit apprehensive, she had realized what her parents were doing a little before the dinner with Nicole, but after meeting the girl she seemed to warm up to the idea, even though they were both really different she could see why her dad had liked her so much and she knew her parents had always wanted to foster a kid even before they had had her.

 

            She talked to them about it and agreed that she would help Nicole at school and be with her at home whenever she needed her, if the other girl accepted their offer.

 

* * *

 

            It had been a full month since Nicole was living at Ms. Gallagher’s, it was not working out. It’s not that it was bad, but the more time passed the more she felt like she didn’t fit in. They took good care of her, but it got weird. She had accidentally walked in on Ms. Gallagher and Ms. Murphy kissing. It made her feel weird, not bad weird, just…weird. Since then, they had tried to awkwardly explain and talk to her about it. She understood it, the word lesbian wasn’t foreign to her, she read a lot and she did a bit of research on the topic when she came about it in one of her stories, feeling like she related to it but not bothering to think about it too much yet.

 

            She promised them not to tell anyone, she wasn’t planning on it anyway she didn’t particularly care about anyone at the house and she didn’t see the point in it anyway, it was their life. But because of what she saw now the two women were careful around her, seemed to jump apart as soon as they saw her come near and talked to her with an uncomfortable sweetness, nervous that she would change her mind and tell someone.

 

            Officer Nedley had called though, and she was looking forward to going with him to their favorite ice cream place, not that she knew any others. He had wanted to talk to her about something and seemed both nervous and excited. So that’s what she was feeling now, as she lay in bed waiting for the next day to come.

 

* * *

 

­­

            Officer Nedley arrived, a nervous smile and his mustache twitching.

 

            “Are you ready?” He shouted as he opened his car window.

 

            Nicole hopped down the front steps of the house, running to sit on the passenger seat of the old cruiser.

 

            Nedley turned on the music, so the silence wasn’t as awkward, used to these rides with Nicole. He hummed along to the songs as Nicole quietly sang looking out the window. Nedley watched her, his eyes alternating quickly from the road to the girl, a fond smile on his lips.

 

            He parked, and they walked up to the store Nicole practically running to the ice cream display, wanting to know what new flavors they had. They ordered, and Nicole chose a table for them to sit at and when their ice creams arrived, Nicole licked her lips like a cartoon cat looking at a cartoon mouse making Nedley snort a little at the girl’s antics.

 

            “Do you know what I want to talk to you about?” Fishing for a way to not have to explain everything “You must suspect…” He tried again, as the girl shrugged.

 

            “Not really” she admitted looking a little lost “Was I supposed to?”

 

            “No, just, well…” he had never been good with words “Nicole, how much do you know about foster care?” the girl shrugged again.

 

            “I know that’s why I’m at Ms. Gallagher’s”

 

            “Okay well, We’ve been thinking…Since you don’t like to be there, you might want to go live somewhere else…maybe with us” he paused before adding quickly “me and Helen I mean, and Chrissy of course not my idiot roommates” Nedley shifted uncomfortably under the girl’s wide eyes “I’m going back to Purgatory in a month and I’d like you to come with me.”

 

            “I…what?” Nicole was at a loss for words, she knew this man for a month, and here he was being kinder than her parents had ever been to her. She was confused to say the least “Are you sure?”

 

            “Well, I wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t. I know it hasn’t been long since you met me but sometimes foster kids haven’t even met their foster family before, you’ve got a head start” he smiled nervously “If you want, you can spend a few weekends there, see how you feel and then decide” Nedley offered looking at the young girl “There are no certainties yet, we have filled out the paperwork and we were already certified to be foster parents before Chrissy was even born but we never got the chance to do it. What do you think?”

 

            “I’d love to spend a weekend in Purgatory” Nicole smiled shyly, still not believing her luck in the officer having been the one to go to her classroom that day.

 

            His smile grew impossibly bigger making hers grow too.

 

            “I talked to Ms. Gallagher and she said she would help with whatever necessary if you agree to it”

 

            “I bet she will” Nicole mumbled, the officer looked at her strangely at that.

 

            “Is everything okay?” He wondered.

 

            “Yeah, nothing bad happened, don’t worry” Nicole smiled at him.

 

* * *

 

            That’s how she found herself sitting at the Nedley’s dining room on her first weekend there, already knowing she belonged there.

 

            Helen had prepared the best lasagna she had ever eaten followed by the most delicious chocolate mousse she had tried in her life.

 

            They all talked, almost non-stop. Helen guiding the conversations as always, the other three commenting on every topic.

 

            “How was Waverly this week, dear?” Helen asked eyeing her daughter while serving the mousse, Chrissy just shrugged.

 

            “She seemed okay” She answered unconvincingly, making Nicole raise her eyebrow in quiet judgement.

 

            “I’m going there tomorrow, I’m baking her a birthday cake, you should come with me, girls” Mrs. Nedley commented, looking at Chrissy as if she already knew her answer.

 

            “I already made plans with Steph, mom” She at least had the decency to look apologetically as Mrs. Nedley shook her head in disappointment “I can’t just cancel” She really could, but Nicole wasn’t about to say that out loud.

 

            “What about you, dear?” Helen turned to Nicole who smiled and nodded.

 

            “I can go” the older woman looked happy again with that answer and swiftly pulled Nicole into the kitchen as soon as they finished their dessert, already spilling all the tricks to baking the perfect cake as Nicole giggled at the woman’s excitement.

 

            “Have you ever baked a cake?” Nicole shook her head, the amusement never leaving her features as Helen squealed at the opportunity to teach her.

 

            Chrissy joined them mumbling about how she could still help with the cake.

 

* * *

 

 

            Nicole carefully wrote _Happy Birthday, Waverly_ on the cake, it looked a little wobbly and some of the letters were a little smudged or too close together, but she was proud of it.

 

            “Waverly will love it!” Helen announced, covering the cake with a lid, so it would be fluffy and fresh tomorrow.

 

            Nicole smiled at Chrissy who she had had a small flour fight with before Mrs. Nedley had looked at them sternly before bursting into laughter at how dirty they looked.

 

            “Smells good, can I try some?” the officer finally joined them in the kitchen, jokingly reaching for the lid, the two girls shouting a long and desperate no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up for our girl!
> 
> I promise Waverly will be in the next one, sorry! :P
> 
> Kudos and comments make me very happy, so feel free to leave some :D


	3. Waverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooner than I was expecting!
> 
> Hope you like it!

            Nicole slept on Chrissy’s bedroom floor. Nedley reassured her that if she chose to stay she would have her own bedroom. Nicole honestly didn’t mind, she had lived in a living room for a big part of her life, but she had to admit having her own bedroom sounded very appealing.

 

            “I hope you stay” Chrissy had whispered into the dark room.

 

            “Me too” She agreed before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Happy Birthday, Waverly!” Helen shouted as the door to the McCready's opened, to reveal a tiny overexcited girl jumping on the other side of it.

 

            Waverly’s thin pigtails jumped with her, softly landing on her shoulders with every hop. She was wearing a pretty white dress with sunflowers and her smile almost blinded Nicole, who was holding the cake gingerly not knowing how to react, only staring

 

            “We brought you cake” the redhead whispered after a moment of silence, Helen had waited for them to introduce themselves but was now only watching Nicole with amusement. She knew the girl was quiet, but this was different.

 

            “Thank you!” Waverly’s smile only grew as she accepted the cake, skipping towards the kitchen after welcoming them into the house.

 

            “Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” Helen nudged Nicole inside the house, a teasing smirk playing on her lips.

 

            “I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught” She walked towards the shorter girl with her hand out for her to shake, but Waverly only looked at it curiously before hugging her tightly.

 

            Nicole felt like she had died and gone to heaven right then and there, the girl smelled of strawberry body wash and a flowery shampoo and Nicole was stunned for a while even after the girl had stepped back to put the cake on a plate for them to share at the dining table.

 

            “I heard the word cake” a man came down the stairs, he looked friendly and kind of reminded Nicole of Officer Nedley.

 

            “Mrs. Nedley and Nicole brought one for my birthday! Look! It has my name on it!” Waverly was almost vibrating with enthusiasm, at least that’s what it looked like to Nicole.

 

            “Nicole? Don’t believe we met before” He smiled at her, stretching out his hand which she shook firmly, making him nod a little, before letting go. “I’m Curtis, Waverly’s uncle.”

 

            “She’s staying with us this weekend, thought it would be fun to meet a few people, and since Waverly is one of my favorite and it was her birthday” she winked at the girl who giggled giddily “We decided to come here”

 

            “I like your jersey, you play?” she was wearing a basketball jersey Nedley had bought for her which had the Blue Devils logo in front and Haught 19 on the back.

 

            “Not that much, but I like to” She admitted, a blush rising to her cheeks.

 

            “Well, then next time you come I’ll have the hoop fixed in the back garden and we can throw a few, what do you say?”

 

            “I’d like that” She hopped a little on her feet at the thought, her dimples deepening as her smile grew.

 

            “There” Waverly exclaimed suddenly making Nicole jump a little. She was leaning over the cake lighting the candles with a match.

 

            They sang for the girl, her smile was so blinding Nicole couldn’t do anything else but stare, a lazy smile playing at the corner of her lips, as she mouthed the lyrics, too stunned to even make a sound.

 

            Waverly blew the candles and moved to hug everyone in the room, the last being Nicole who she didn’t let go of for a while as she watched the adults cut the cake.

 

            “Thank you for coming” She had whispered into Nicole’s ear and the redhead felt something wet touch her neck, realizing the girl was crying she hugged her a little tighter.

 

            “Anytime” she answered resting her head on top of the other girl’s.

 

            They jumped apart as Gus handed each a piece of cake, Nicole discreetly handing Waverly a napkin from the table, so she could clean her tears and compose herself a little bit.

 

            They ate, Waverly’s shoulder digging into her arm as the girl leaned into her. Nicole wasn’t a big of fan of hugs or touching in general, but she made an exception when she watched the other girl’s eyes turn into half-moons, shining with unshed tears, her cheeks full of cake and an impossibly big smile on her lips.

 

            “Come on, I’m going to show you my room!” Waverly grabbed her hand once they were done with the cake, pulling her up the stairs and pushing open a door with her name in pink letters at the door.

 

            Waverly’s room wasn’t very… her. It looked impersonal, bland not at all like the energy ball that was currently looking around a pile of cassettes. There was only one corner that Nicole recognized as the girl’s it was piled with stuffed animals and there were way more books than she was expecting organized neatly on top of a dresser.

 

            She finally picked a cassette and put it in an old radio, quickly skipping through the songs to the one she wanted, a song Nicole recognized from Nedley’s car, but didn’t know the name of. Waverly skipped to the boppy beat of the song, Nicole giggled as Waverly made faces as she danced happily before, hitting herself in the face with a pillow to hide and lying down when Waverly asked her to join her.

 

            She tried, she really tried, but Waverly’s pout and big wide eyes made her a little weak for some reason and she ended up, against her better judgment, joining the smaller girl. She was tall and a little clumsy, but Waverly didn’t seem to mind as she grabbed her hand and twirled making Nicole giggle, the song was short and faded out soon after

 

            “You can’t hurry love, no you just have to wait!” Waverly was still singing after it ended, bopping her head before throwing herself on top of the bed “I like you” Waverly seemed to decide looking as if she had been thinking about that for a while.

 

            “I like you too” Nicole smiled a blush covering her cheeks, especially as Waverly giggled.

 

            “Your face is the color of your hair” Nicole covered her face “Come here, you need to rest a little, you’re probably just tired from my amazing dance skills!” Waverly giggled again, grabbing Nicole’s hand as the red head laid on the bed, playing with her fingers as the silence stretched out. Nicole felt comfortable next to her.

 

            “Why are you staying at the Nedleys’?” Waverly asked quietly, after a few minutes of silence, the music in the background and the adults laughing downstairs filling it.

 

            Nicole let out a breath, louder than she was expecting as Waverly looked at her worry all over her face.

 

            “My parents are not very good people, so they were arrested” It was still so new “I’m only staying for a weekend for now, but soon I might come live with them” She turned her head to look at the brunette, watching as her thoughts played across her face.

 

            “I would like that”

 

            “Yeah, me too” They smiled at each other, Waverly moving to lay her head on her chest and cuddling close to her.

 

 

            They cuddled the rest of the afternoon, talking about everything and nothing at all, they discussed books, music and Saturday morning cartoons, Nicole even talked a little bit about sports and even though the other girl didn’t seem to know that much about it she listened quietly, asking a few questions.

 

            She was curious and attentive and didn’t judge Nicole’s love for jazz although she giggled when Nicole revealed her full name. She had apologized quickly after and the red head realized she didn’t really mind it anyway, not when it was the tiny brunette.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Nicole?” she heard Helen’s voice, from downstairs “We should go, kiddo. It’s getting late and I still have to make dinner”

 

            Waverly pouted as she looked up at her through her eyelashes, Nicole sighing dreamily as she looked into those beautiful hazel eyes.

 

            “I don’t want you to go” the smaller girl admitted.

 

            “I promise I’ll come back as soon as I can, okay?” she didn’t want to leave either but she didn’t want to inconvenience Helen.

 

            Waverly nodded hugging her a little closer, Nicole pushed all her nerves down and kissed the top of her head, brown hair soft against her lips. Waverly smiled at her before getting up and holding out her hand.

 

The steps outside the door got louder and soon after Helen opened the door quietly, Nicole wondering if she had been waiting for the girls to finish their goodbyes.

 

            “Come on, Randy is waiting at home” she smiled softly at them. They were holding hands, Waverly hugging her arm close to her chest.

 

            They walked like that to the front door, even though being in that position made it awkward to go down the stairs but neither girl seemed to care.

 

            “Happy Birthday again, Waverly, I hoped you liked our cake” Helen ruffled the small girl’s hair making her smile widely.

 

            “I loved it, thank you!” she let go of Nicole for a little moving to hug Helen, before going back to holding Nicole’s hand.

 

            Helen looked at them curiously before going down the steps giving them a little privacy.

 

            “I have to go, Waves, it was nice meeting you” Nicole smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her cheek “And again, Happy birthday”

 

            “Thank you” the brunette blushed a deep shade of red, a shy smile playing on her lips.

 

            Going against everything she wanted to do in that moment, she turned around. She went down the steps joining Helen, stealing looks from over her shoulder at the smaller girl. Smiling sadly when she waved.

 

            “So, you like Waverly, uh?” Helen smirked, making Nicole gulp, bracing herself for the teasing. ­­­

 

* * *

  

            That night Chrissy was apparently feeling a little chattier. She had climbed on the bed and crossed her legs, tapping the space beside her. Nicole quickly joined her, offering her the bag of popcorn Helen had given her before coming upstairs.

 

            Chrissy grabbed a handful before turning on the TV in her bedroom but turning down the sound to a low hum.

 

            “How was your day?” Nicole asked not knowing what else to say.

 

            “It was nice, me and Steph went to the mall, she tried on this really pretty blue sweater that I swear would look amazing on you!” Chrissy gushed, before throwing a hand full of popcorn into her mouth “And you? How was Waverly?”

 

            “She’s really sweet, I liked her a lot” Nicole smiled, thinking about the small enthusiastic girl “And the day was fun we ate cake and danced”

 

            A silence fell between them Chrissy seeming to hold something back.

 

            “Why don’t you hang out with her?” Nicole finally asked, the question had been there for a while and her curiosity only grew after meeting the girl and seeing how adorable she is. How someone could not like her made absolutely no sense to her.

 

            “Her family was weird” Chrissy explained as if that was an answer.

 

            “So?” The redhead glared a little, wondering if that really was the reason.

 

            “So, if I hung out with her all my friends would stop talking to me”

 

            “Are they really your friends then? I admit I’m not an expert, but that doesn’t seem very nice of them”

 

            “Yeah, well” Chrissy shrugged.

 

            “Besides, my parents suck too, and you hang out with me”

 

            “That’s different”

 

            “Why? Because your friends don’t know?” Nicole clenched her hands into a tight fist.

 

            “Look, I really liked Waverly, but Steph knew her sister the one that…died. And she didn’t like Waverly very much, now Steph doesn’t want anyone to hang out with her” Chrissy sighed frustrated.

 

            “You should hang out with Waverly again.” Nicole said simply, before hopping off the bed and lying down on the mattress on the floor “And apologize to her”

 

            Chrissy sighed and lifted the covers, getting in bed, a quiet “yeah” leaving her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly!
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments make me very happy, so feel free to leave some :D


	4. Beautiful Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little shorter than usual but this week I didn't have much time to write :P
> 
> Hope you like it anyway!

            Nicole went back to Calgary the next day. After discussing it with the Nedleys and Ms. Gallagher for a few minutes they decided she’d be going back next weekend.

 

            She went to bed with a smile, dreams of a particular brunette, dancing to songs about love and cuddling her, making her feel warm the next morning.

 

* * *

 

             Her week passed slower than ever, Ms. Gallagher still treated her weird but Ms. Murphy had gone back to being herself. Nicole even found herself wondering if she should talk to her about somethings she’d been trying to understand about herself.

 

            She weighed the options, it’s not like she would tell anyone, well besides Ms. Gallagher, and Nicole wasn’t really trying to hide it anyway. She was pretty sure Helen had noticed it and she didn’t seem to care about it, well besides to tease her. Randy probably wouldn’t care either and Chrissy would have to deal…she was still a little mad at the girl anyway.

 

            She watched as Ms. Murphy comforted Sam, that boy was always crying about something. Their eyes met and Ms. Murphy smiled at her kindly, she had decided to trust Nicole it seemed, and that made Nicole trust her.

 

            “Can I ask you a question?” Ms. Murphy raised her eyebrow slightly.

 

            “Sure, what is it?”

 

            “Hum, in private, please” She blushed and scratched the back of her neck.

 

            She whispered something to Sam the boy stopped crying immediately and ran to the kitchen. Ms. Murphy let out a small chuckle shaking her head a little before standing up

 

            “Come with me” Ms. Murphy unlocked the front door, it was late so the rest of the kids where all inside.

 

            Nicole stepped outside, it was dark already. The streetlamps were the only source of light, she moved to sit on the front steps expecting the conversation to get a little longer.

 

            “How did you know?” Nicole blurted out, the nerves catching up to her. Ms. Murphy sat beside her, turning a little to look at her.

 

            “That depends”

 

            “Depends on what?”

 

            “On what do you mean” Ms. Murphy smiled, she put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder and squeezed a little, after realizing Nicole’s leg was practically vibrating with stress “Hey, you don’t need to be nervous”

 

            “Okay” Nicole’s eyes were fixed on the other side of the road, but she was clearly lost in her own head.

 

            There was a moment of silence between them as Nicole figured out another way to explain.

 

            “So, there’s this girl”

 

            “Ah” Ms. Murphy replied simply, recognition spreading on her face, and a sigh of relief leaving her lips softly. She trusted the younger girl but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a small voice in the back of her head telling her “what ifs”

 

            “Yeah, I don’t know. I mean, I know but…how did you know…for sure?” The words stumbled over each other in a rush to get them out.

 

            “There’s not much to tell you to be honest” Ms. Murphy squeezed her shoulder again “It’s as you said, I just knew” she smiled softly.

 

            “Yeah, it’s okay, right? I’ve read about it and I know that some people aren’t too happy about it, but it’s not wrong, right?” Nicole finally had the courage to look at the other woman, her eyes filled with uncertainty.

 

            “It’s not wrong. It’s a beautiful thing, yeah?” She tucked a strand of red hair behind Nicole’s ear, looking at the smaller girl with such sincerity that she couldn’t do anything but believe it “Now, tell me about this girl” She grinned, and Nicole hid her face, which was now a deep shade of red but she giggled, a long “no” escaping her lips

 

            “Come on, I want to hear about her” She insisted pinching her cheek a little.

 

            “Fine, her name is Waverly, she’s shorter than me and very excited about everything” She was grinning a lot “and she likes to dance, I don’t but with her it was nice. And she asked me stuff about basketball even though she doesn’t really like sports.” Ms. Murphy let out a laugh at the girl’s enthusiasm.

 

            “She sounds pretty cool, is she cute?” She asked, pretty sure she already knew the answer.

 

            “She’s beautiful” Nicole smiled dreamily.

 

            “Well, invite me to the wedding” they both laughed Nicole slapping the woman’s arm playfully.

 

            “Shut up, that’s never going to happen” Nicole just had crush nothing else, but she had to admit the thought made her feel like she had butterflies flying like crazy in her stomach.

 

* * *

 

            Three weeks passed, all the paperwork was practically done, she had gone to court, both because of it and her parents. She had to visit them once every two months, she didn’t understand why, her parents didn’t care about her before why would they care now? But she had agreed. Adults always seemed to think they knew what was best for her, so there was no point in fighting it.

 

            She was packing her stuff, preparing for the move, she didn’t have much stuff, just a suitcase with clothes, a backpack with school stuff and her stuffed shark. She had a few other toys, but she felt like the kids at the home would need them more and as long as she had her shark she was okay.

 

            The past few weeks had been better. The noise was still too much but now she had a friend in Ms. Murphy, or Anna as she had asked Nicole to call her. Ms. Gallagher seemed to trust her a little more too, but she had always been a little more distant than Anna, so they still didn’t talk much.

 

            Nicole couldn’t wait to move to Purgatory, live with Randy, Helen and Chrissy and having Waverly living relatively close to her. She hadn’t seen the girl since her birthday. They had talked on the phone the previous weekend, though and Waverly had talked about the book she was reading and the dress she had almost ruined at school.

 

            One more week and she would be closer to her.

 

* * *

 

            On Friday, Nicole woke up startled, her alarm clock didn’t ring and for a second she was scared she might be late for school but then she remembered she wasn’t even going that day because it was the day she was finally moving. One last signature and they were good to go.

 

            She looked at the time and it was earlier than if she had to go to school, but the excitement had taken over her and now she couldn’t fall back asleep. So, she just got up.

 

            Making her way down the stairs, she heard noise in the kitchen. She peeped around the corner that led to it and realized it was Anna preparing everything for their breakfast in about an hour.

 

            “Too excited?” Nicole almost entered another plane of existence as she jumped. She didn’t think the woman had noticed her.

 

            “How…?” the redhead breathed out a sigh of relief, but her heart was still beating like crazy.

 

            “I wasn’t born yesterday” Anna chuckled “Besides those big feet of yours betrayed you, I heard you coming down the stairs” She flashed her a toothy fake grin before chuckling a little as she put the pan on the stove.

 

             “Pretty sure I almost died”

 

            “You, pre-teens, are so dramatic” The woman let out a loud laugh “Take a chill pill, as the youths say now” she threw a piece of bacon on the pan.

 

            Nicole sat on top of the kitchen table, watching as Anna prepared their breakfast.

 

            “How are you feeling? Nervous?” She asked, discreetly looking over her shoulder to see her reaction.

 

            “Excited, but yeah, a little nervous” Nicole swung her legs back and forth.

 

            “Will Waverly be there?” A knowing look was directed at the redhead and she blushed.

 

            “I don’t know, probably not” Nicole hid her face by pretending to study her hoodie sleeve “But I might see her later in Purgatory.”

 

            “Nice, you have a plan on how to woo her?” Anna slapped her with a cloth gesturing for her to set the table for both of them.

 

            “I’m not going to do that, we’re just friends” Nicole turned an even deeper shade of red.

 

            “Keep telling yourself that, kid” Anna laughed loudly as Nicole glared at her.

           

            “Anna, the kids are still sleeping, try to be a little more quiet, please” Ms. Gallagher appeared behind the younger woman resting a hand on her shoulder. Anna looked up at her apologetically, but her eyes still scrunched up with laughter.

 

            “Sorry, babe” Ms. Gallagher swallowed a little, eyeing Nicole nervously. The girl didn’t seem to react though, only stuffing her face with bacon as she grumbled about only being just friends with Waverly.

 

            “That’s okay, my love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Waverly, but Anna is pretty fun too! :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Kudos and comments make me very happy, so feel free to leave some ;)


	5. Almost a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I have been busy with uni... and Assassin's Creed Odyssey...sorry :P
> 
> So anyway, hope you like it! :)

            Nicole showered while waiting for the rest of the girls to wake up and go downstairs for breakfast, so she would have a little privacy to get ready. 

 

            When she was finished she was happy to see all the beds were empty. Her clothes for the day were neatly folded on her bed, a small post-it note on top. The clothes felt a little warm and for a second Nicole was confused, but then she read the note.

 

_Saw your button-up was a little wrinkly and decided to iron it._

_Good luck on your new adventure!_

_Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable at times, that wasn’t fair on you._

_Best Wishes,_

_Susan Gallagher_

 

            Nicole smiled warmly and started getting dressed.

 

            When she was done, she went to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror, she put some cologne on her neck, it was a little strong, but she knew the smell would die down after a bit, Randy had taught her.

 

* * *

 

            She sat on the couch nearest to the entrance, playing with one of the braids Anna had helped her do, her legs bouncing with nervousness. Her shark was strapped to her backpack, her suitcase next to her legs, she was ready to go.

 

            Randy had called to say he’d be there soon, they were going to spend the day, walking around Calgary, to say goodbye, he had said. She didn’t really feel the need to but at least she knew they were going to go to their ice cream place.

 

            A knock on the door made her jump, she quickly put her backpack over her shoulder, the shark’s tail hitting the back of her knees softly.

 

            Ms. Gallagher went to open the door sending her a reassuring smile and a wink.

 

            “Hey, are you ready, kiddo?” after greeting Ms. Gallagher, Randy came in to help her with the suitcase, ruffling her hair, careful as not to ruin it, her bag was not that heavy, but she appreciated the help.

 

            “I am” She had never been surer of anything. She had enjoyed these past days at Ms. Gallagher’s, but the Nedleys made her feel more welcome, more included, more at home.

 

            “I have a surprise for you in the car” he winked.

 

            Nicole looked at him confused, but with a smile on her face.

 

            She followed him outside, and before she knew she had a small girl wrapped around her, she smelled strawberries and flowers and immediately knew who it was. She hugged back, squeezing the other girl so hard she started to giggle.

 

            “My head will pop, if you don’t let go a little” Nicole squeezed a little harder for a second before letting go with a laugh at Waverly’s squeal.

           

            “Sorry, I just missed you a lot” She laughed, holding the other girl’s shoulders “You’re smaller than I remembered” she joked, giggling as the other girl protested.

           

            “I thought I missed you too, but now I’m not sure anymore” She pouted, but Nicole could see the smile in her moon shaped eyes, so she hugged her again.

 

            “Are you not going to say goodbye, red?” She heard an amused voice from the front door. Turning around she saw Anna leaning on the doorframe with a smirk and raised eyebrow, Ms. Gallagher shaking her head at her girlfriend.

 

            Nicole rolled her eyes with a smile, running up the front steps, and jumping into Anna’s open arms.

 

            “I’m going to miss you, red” Anna whispered into their hug “You have to come visit us”

 

            “Of course, and I’ll miss you too” Nicole buried her face in the woman’s neck, she had become her best friend these past days, she wished they’d gotten along sooner, but at least she would still be able to call from time to time.

 

            “And don’t forget to invite me to your wedding” Anna chuckled, as Nicole immediately stopped hugging her “and I’m guessing that’s your beloved Waverly” She laughed as the redhead rolled her eyes “Can’t wait to see her in white walking up to you” Nicole had had enough and finally let go of the other woman as she continued laughing at her own joke.

 

            “Goodbye, Nicole” Ms. Gallagher held out her hand for her to shake and she shook it firmly before the older woman decided to pull her into a short hug “I’ll miss you, kid”

 

            “I’ll miss you too, Ms. Gallagher” Nicole smiled softly “Thank you for welcoming me into your home”

 

            “Sorry, for not making you feel very welcome for some time, I should have seen you are a good kid” They smiled at each other before Nicole turned around to get in the car.

 

            “Nice to finally put a face to the name, Waverly! I’ve heard a lot about you!” Nicole’s eyes widened as she looked back at Anna who was trying not to laugh “Only good things, I promise”

 

            Waverly giggled as she watched Nicole’s face go tomato red as she shook her head violently while glaring at the woman who spoke, who she was guessing was Anna.

 

            Nicole ran to hide in the car arms crossed and pouting. Waverly just smiled and waved at Anna, shouting a “Nice to meet you!”

 

            The officer just chuckled and shook his head at the girls’ shenanigans, before shaking both women’s hands, thanking them for taking care of Nicole, and promising to remind the redhead to call from time to time, although from what he had seen, he was sure the girl wouldn’t forget.

 

            They left, the two girls cuddling in the backseat. Waverly trying to comfort the still pouting girl.

 

* * *

 

 

            They picked up Helen and Chrissy at Randy’s apartment. They had stayed there during the night, so they could pack up the last of his stuff and so Chrissy wouldn’t have to wake up early. The officer had stayed in Purgatory to bring Waverly, who had been so excited when he had asked her if she wanted to surprise Nicole.

 

            Helen was talking excitedly the whole car ride, having hugged the redhead with a squeal when she saw her at the front door.

 

            They went to court first, they were lead into a small office. Nicole was nervous even though she knew all she needed to do was sign some papers and they would be done. Waverly noticed her fidgeting and quickly grabbed her hand squeezing it a little, before grinning at her, making Nicole relax almost instantly.

 

            As they got into the office a man behind a desk handed them the papers they needed to sign as he explained what each was, but if Nicole were being honest she wasn’t listening to a single word too preoccupied with the fact that Waverly had now decided to play with her fingers, as she swung her legs back and forth on the too tall chair they were sharing.

 

            They signed everything, and Waverly took a picture of the small family all together. Even though, they weren’t legally her family yet, it felt like they were. She just hoped with time her parents would agree to let them adopt her.

 

            They posed sitting on a bench, Helen hugging both of her girls, as Randy smiled standing behind them, a hand on each girls’ shoulder.

           

* * *

 

            Back in the car, the three girls were talking excitedly about some show they found out they all watched. Randy smiled as he noticed Nicole perk up as she noticed they were arriving at their usual ice cream shop. They shared a smile through the rearview mirror.

 

            They got in the small shop, Nicole immediately dragging Waverly inside and showing her all the different flavors and toppings she could choose from. Chrissy skipped a few steps back as she talked excitedly about what flavor she would get, and Helen listened attentively, nodding with a smile on her face.

 

            Waverly asked for simple vanilla as per Nicole’s suggestion, and topped it with pink sprinkles, small chocolate hearts, strawberry cut in tiny pieces and some chocolate drizzled on top.

 

            “Very Waverly” Nicole giggled and Waverly bumped her hip into her side a shy smile on her face.

 

            Nicole ordered hers, the short haired girl behind the counter greeting her excitedly as she recognized her. She looked between her and Waverly, the shorter girl was playfully pocking her on her side trying to distract her while she decided on her toppings and Nicole grabbed her hand to stop her as she laughed letting their linked hands fall between them.

 

            As Nicole looked up at her again she smiled knowingly, raising an eyebrow and motioning her head towards Waverly. Nicole’s face turned as red as her hair as she quickly grabbed her ice cream, throwing a quick “thank you” over her shoulder as she pulled Waverly by her hand to one of the bigger tables, so they would all fit together.

 

            As the others joined them, they all shared laughter and light conversation. Nicole only thinking about how much her life was about to change, and how much she couldn’t wait for it to happen. That and Waverly’s warm thigh against hers, the small pink Beauty and the Beast Band-Aid on her knee making her smile softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Sorry it's a little short :/
> 
> Kudos and comments make me very happy, so feel free to leave some :D


End file.
